I Love You More
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Following Demons, Dave loves his job, but loves her more.


**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**.

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**I love you more**

Sitting in the garage, she reread the text,

_Hey beautiful, we're back in Quantico. I know you have a late meeting with Andy and others. I'm going home, shower and lay on the bed until you get home. If I go to sleep, please wake me, I need to hold my wife. I love you, baby.—David_

Smiling she went into the house, dropped her purse and briefcase on the counter, before heading up stairs to their room. The door was open and the light on; peering in Erin Strauss-Rossi took her phone out of her pocket and snapped a couple pictures. Dave was sound asleep, on his back with Mudgie's head resting on his chest. She walked to the side of the bed, kissed her husband lightly. Watching as he stirred, whispering, "Don't wake up," as she caressed his cheek.

Stripping out of her clothes, putting on one of his shirts, she slipped under the covers and snuggled into his side, getting as close as she could. Instinctively his arm wrapped around her pulling her closer, kissing the side of her head. "Hey Baby." He said not opening his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to wake up." Kissing his heart while playing with the thin line of hair that ran from his chest to his navel.

"I asked you to wake me. This case was awful, I really need to feel you, hold you, kiss you. I missed you, Erin."

"I missed you too, Amante." Leaning in kissing him passionately, "Do you want to talk about the case? I know Spencer and Derek were wounded, but both came home with the team."

Sitting up, leaning against the headboard, pulling her with him, "Damn near the whole department was corrupt. You know about Morgan and Reid, they killed their chief, tried to kill Blake and I. Tried to kill Reid again. Penelope shot the man who came after Spencer."

"Oh my God, David are you all right?" She asked looking him over.

Kissing her, "I'm fine, Baby. We got all the bad guys, saved a kid and helped reunite him with his mother. They will be put in witness protection along with the grandmother. US Marshals and the Texas Rangers are taking over law enforcement in that County."

She sensed something else was on his mind. "What else, David? I know you well enough to know there's more."

"When Blake and I were going to get the kid and the grandmother, we started talking. We were talking about the good and the bad of the job. Some old memories came up. I told her about my great day on the job that was one of my worst personally." He paused.

"The day Carolyn threw you out!" She said, he'd told her all about it.

Looking over at his wife, eyes glistening, "I let my life with Carolyn die because of my job, my ambitions. Erin, I don't want that to happen to us. I love my job, but I love you more."

Shifting to straddle him, "David, Amante, I love you. Together we won't let our love or our marriage die." She could see the doubt in his eyes, "David, remember we aren't the same people we were then, you're not the same. Also I know and understand your job, and how it can consume you. I work in the same field. We can make it; we will make it…together, David." Leaning forward and kissing him with as much passion as she could.

"You won't hate me if I forget an anniversary, a birthday or one of the other events or things I might forget?"

"No, David, I won't. Besides, I ask Penelope to put all the important dates in your calendar before we ever got married. She adds the new ones as we go. She puts them in mine as well. As long as we have Garcia in our lives, we'll neither one forget something important."

"Thank you, Baby. You take such good care of me." He said pulling her to him, so her head was lying on his heart, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Alex resigned tonight." He whispered into her hair.

"Yes, I know. Mat called me after he talked to Aaron. Are you okay with it? I know change isn't your strong suit."

"I have no choice but to be do I?" He let out a long sigh, "She's a good agent. We worked well together, but I always felt a little uneasy. Hotch partnered us up a lot, but there was always something that didn't fit. Something about her didn't match the dynamics of the team. She just didn't mesh with the rest of the team like Emily."

"Could the reason you felt uneasy be caused by my history with her? Could it be you felt you had to be loyal to me, on my side?"

"There were no sides Erin. What happened between the two of you was a long time ago. As you said, you aren't the same person you were then. You made amends and you two were at least talking and getting along. I've learned to keep my professional opinions and feelings separate from my personal."

Dave kissed his wife sliding back down in the bed; she could tell he was exhausted. She was sure the case had done a number on him, Aaron told her he hadn't slept in days, Alex resigning hadn't helped his stress level, but the memories of the past and thinking it could happen again in the future were the number one weight on his mind, of this she was sure. Sliding off him, she wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him close.

"You're exhausted, get some sleep, David." She whispered kissing him.

"Okay, but in the morning, I plan on showing my beautiful wife how much I love her."

"I'll look forward to it. Sleep now, Amante."

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I love you", it wasn't long before he was pulled into a deep peaceful sleep.

Sighing contentedly, she knew he wouldn't hear her, but she said, "I love you more." Before sleep overtook her, she knew she would have to find a way to make sure he knew no matter what she would make sure their love, their marriage never died.


End file.
